Only You
by birgittajessica
Summary: Panem has declared their independence. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen got married. 16 years after, the couple was currently living in the Capitol temporarily, due to Katniss' pregnancy. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Peeta!" I screamed. Suddenly I felt pain in my big, big pregnant stomach.

"What's wrong?" Peeta rushed to me. Well, he was panic because I've never screamed before.

"The baby! The baby!" I screamed in pain. "I think I'm gonna deliver him today!"

Peeta reached the phone quickly. I started to cry, the pain was too much for me. He held me in his arms, tried to calm me. He kept stroking my hair, whispering things such as, "Be patient, Sweetheart." or "Everything is going to be okay."

It's been almost a year since we moved here to the Capitol. It was Peeta's idea when we knew I was pregnant. He thought I would get a doctor's care easier once I needed it, because there were no doctors in Twelve. At first I thought this idea was "too much" for me, but he insisted so I agreed. After all, what kind of bad things would happen in the Capitol when it already has the rightful one to rule?

I didn't really remember what happened next. What I knew was that Peeta rushed me out when our ride arrived. Along the way, I kept on crying and Peeta didn't give up to calm me down. The next thing I knew was that I woke up on a hospital bed.

"Peeta?" I called him weakly.

"I'm here," he answered, then kissed me. "How does it feel? Does it hurt?"

To be honest, I felt strange. I didn't remember delivering our baby, but I felt pain everywhere. Even though it wasn't as painful as the pain I felt before.

"Not so much anymore," I answered. "Have I delivered him, our baby?"

He smiled. "You did it, Katniss. We have a daughter now."

A daughter? I looked around, hoping for her presence somewhere around this room. None. "Where's she?"

"The doctors are examining her now, making sure she's really healthy," he explained calmly. "I think we'll be able to see her soon."

"What does she look like?" I asked him. "Does she look beautiful?"

"Of course, she's more like you. Even though she has my eyes, her hair is black like yours." Peeta kissed me again, then played with some of my hair really softly, as if he's afraid it would hurt me.

I was imagining her: a baby girl with blue eyes but black hair. Oh my God, Peeta told me she's beautiful, but I couldn't get over the fact that she's "more like me"-or at least that's how Peeta described her. Even though in every mother's eyes her daughter would look beautiful for sure, I was doubting it because she's more like me instead of Peeta. I never felt beautiful myself. For me, being beautiful was insignificant. But now I was so curious of how would my-our daughter look like.

"Can't I see her now?" I begged. "Please?"

"Alright, I'll try to talk to the doctors," Peeta kissed me before going. "Stay, okay?"

As Peeta left, I was going to go after him, but I felt weak so I laid down again. Bored, I looked up to the ceilings. Has Gale-whom I haven't heard anything from after years-heard about this yet? Have they told my mother? Was me-as the victor of The Hunger Games-giving birth now on the news all over Panem?

Maybe not, I guessed. Who would possibly tell Gale or my mother? And if there was, Gale must be busy with his "fancy" job in Two and so must my mother. And maybe not, too. Years have passed since our victory, I didn't think any news about us were that interesting anymore.

But, was I right? For Gale, maybe he already has his own family by now and didn't get any trouble visiting us if anyone let him know. Or, if he hasn't, it would be too painful-i guess-for him to visit. As for my mom, she wouldn't be visiting because of either her old age or the memories of Prim and my dad. Or if she has let it all go, she could just go here to meet me or at least her granddaughter.

I've given myself a headache by thinking about all of those. Luckily, Peeta came in shortly bringing our baby. He brought some companies with him. I recognized some of them: President Paylor, Plutarch, and another man who must be a doctor. I tried to see how my daughter looked like but my bones refused to move. I moaned weakly.

"What is it, Katniss?" Peeta asked, came to me. "Does it hurt?"

"Let me hold her...," I said softly.

Peeta seemed to hesitate. He turned his head to the doctor whom I didn't know, asking for permission. A nod from him made Peeta relax a bit, although he still seemed hesitate. He gave our baby to him for awhile to help me sat. Then she was given to me, our daughter.

My eyes looked at her and I was suddenly amazed. Peeta was right: she was beautiful-so beautiful. Her blue eyes looked curiously into mine. Her black hair seemed like mine, indeed. But even though she looked more like me, there was something about how she looked at me that reminded me of someone. Who else looked at me like that?

"Prim," that word slide slowly through my mouth, uncontrollable.

"Primrose Mellark," Peeta murmured in agreement. His lips curved a smile. "I like it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Congratulations, Katniss, Peeta!" President Paylor congratulated us. She didn't change much. Only her face got some wrinkles now and her hair turned white due to old age. She reminded me of Coin, a bit. But, no. Paylor's different from Coin. She's not a power freak like Coin, or Snow. Citizens of Panem love and respect their new ruler. Paylor got as many citizens as possible to donate food, stuffs, even money to other districts. Now, we had a better and wealthy life.

"Thank you, President Paylor," we said together. Peeta hugged me and kissed little Primrose. I was kind of sad to be reminded of Prim, but at least I could have some part of her with me now. Everyone knows I didn't wanna have kids before. That's because of The Hunger Games. I would never sacrifice my kids to enter it. That's why, I've stated before that "I'm never having kids." But Peeta wanted them so badly. After all, there was no Hunger Games again now. Even the nightmares of it were still following us, even years after the end of it.

Plutarch's statement got me back to the real world. "I think we should make a special show of Prim's birth!" he said excitedly, as always. "I will call the preparations team immediately. What do you think?"

Peeta turned his head at me. "What do you think, Katniss?"

"Isn't it too much, Plutarch?" I asked him while holding Prim who has already slept. "After all, is any news about us still that interesting for the citizens? Years have passed since our victory."

"You're wrong, Katniss," he denied. "All this time the citizens have grown curious on how would you two be after your marriage. This will be a big news!"

I sighed. It's indeed impossible to stop Plutarch. "Can't we just delay it? I feel terrible and weak," I made an excuse. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. I felt weak for real now.

"Won't be exhausting, I promise," he said, insisted. "You just have to be 'fixed' a little. I will make a simple interview. You won't have to move from your bed. We'll make the special one in a few days."

"I think Katniss was right, Plutarch," Peeta agreed with me. "Let her rest for a while. Don't you see she's still weak?"

Lost the argument, Plutarch sighed. "Fine. I'll give you three days, okay? You will still be in the Capitol, won't you?"

"As soon as she recovered, we will go home to Twelve," Peeta answered. Then they said goodbye and went out. The President and Plutarch went out together. The doctor whom I then know named Jacksons went out the last. He did a few examinations on me, told me to rest more, then left.

"Peeta," I started after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think anyone has told my mother yet?"

"I think not yet, Katniss. Not that no one would ever does. Just not yet. Why don't you just call her?" he suggested.

"Maybe later," I murmured unclearly.

"What is it?" I sighed. Peeta could always see if something's wrong with me. Should I tell him?

"Um...," I hesitated for a while. "Do you think anyone told Gale yet?"

Peeta stayed silent for a while. I was afraid to look at his eyes, so I couldn't guess how he would react. Have I said the wrong thing? I bit my lower lip.

"I don't know, Katniss," he answered eventually. His voice was flat, but didn't sound mad. "Do you want me to tell him?"

Did I want to tell him? I didn't know myself. Why should I care if Gale knows or not? I didn't know why myself. Maybe my bad habit hasn't yet disappeared. I was still selfish. Even though I've chosen to be with Peeta and has been so sure that I love him, was there some part in my heart-even it was just a little piece-for Gale? Why couldn't I stop hurting them, even after I married Peeta and be happy with him? What's wrong with me?

But however the condition's now, Gale was once an important part of my life. I once experienced those years when I couldn't imagine life without him, even though it wasn't because of the reasons people thought about. Gale was the only place where I shared everything, where I found protection. Or it used to be that way and those times have passed away. Why couldn't I forget him, even after so many years passed by?

"I... Don't know," I answered eventually.

"Don't think too much now, Sweetheart," Peeta said, his voice softened. "You're not fully recovered yet. A few days from now, I'll help you find informations of him and-maybe-tell him about Prim."

Whether I like it or not, I agreed, even though I couldn't stop thinking of him as he suggested me to. That afternoon, I called my mother and told her about Prim. She seemed shock at first, but then told me that she's happy for Peeta and I. She also promised to visit us soon. I felt happy I could communicate to her after such a long time, but I was kind of doubting her promise to visit. She likes to just bury everything in her job.

That night, after we moved Prim to a small bed the hospital placed in my room, I slept in with Peeta next to me. Gale came in my nightmares. He didn't do anything, but staring deeply into my eyes. His stare was full of pain, full of anger, a kind of stare that made me screamed loudly in my sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Katniss? Katniss?" I heard Peeta next to me, his arms held me tight. "Sshh... It was just a dream, it was only a dream."

Slowly, I got my consciousness back. I heard a baby cried behind me. My scream has awaken Prim. As soon as I looked calmer, Peeta tried to calm Prim who's still crying. He hugged both of us. I didn't need a long time to feel calmer. Neither did Prim, who has fallen asleep now.

"I'm sorry," I said slowly, kissed Prim.

"Perhaps we should move her to the baby's room, Katniss," Peeta suggested, still holding her.

"No, don't! I'm okay, really," I assured him.

Peeta smiled and kissed my forehead before saying, "Alright, Sweetheart. Go back to sleep, you must be tired." And we slept in again after Peeta placed Prim back on her bed.

But, unknown to me why, I couldn't go back to sleep. Every time I tried to close my eyes, I saw Gale who stared at me with anger, stabbing my heart. Even tonight, Peeta's arm couldn't make me sleep, like it used to the previous nights. Usually, even though I've had the worst nightmares, the next minute I'll sleep again with the help of his arms. What's wrong with me?

In my consciousness, I remembered my last meeting with Gale. It was 16 years ago after the war. It was almost the afternoon, and I still remember how orange the Capitol's sky was. I, who has done preparing my things to go back home, remembered of Gale and was meant to ask him to go home with me.

Gale, who was still wearing his 451 uniform, didn't even stare at me when he answered, "I can't go home."

"Why?" I asked him, a little bit shock.

"Even though the war has ended, I haven't felt that everything's right in its place," he answered while trying to keep himself busy packing his things, still didn't want to stare at me. "I need to find who I really am and why I was here, Catnip."

"You don't need to do that," I said. "The war has ended. We won. The Panem citizens have declared independence."

"Maybe they have, but I haven't, Katniss!" I was shocked that his voice was higher, but stayed silent. "I feel like I haven't found who I really am. My independence is not yet perfect!"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Maybe to Two."

"Don't go, go back home to Twelve. With me."

"Didn't you think how that makes me feel, Katniss? Have you ever thought of my feelings?" Gale yelled. "Must I go back, go home with you, and see you with him while you're trashing 'us'?"

"Look at me, Gale!" I started to yell. "Look at me!" With anger, I pushed my both hands on his cheeks, pushing his eyes to stare exactly at mine. "What did you mean? And since when there's 'us'? Since when, Gale?"

"Didn't you remember, Katniss? Those nights in Two: in the tent, in the forest, while preparing the fire. Those times I started to see 'us' in your eyes, that I started to look like someone you need!"

"I do need you!" I started to lose my patience. I felt tears in both of my eyes. "I've always needed you all along! You are my hunting friend, the boy who found me years ago in the forest, and I've always loved you! Always!"

"Is that it?" I could see his mocking stare clearly, even through my teary eyes. "Is that only how you see me? I've always loved you, but you just considered me as your 'hunting friend'!"

"That's because you've never said a word about it to me! All I know is you and your kisses with other girls back home! That's it!" My voice vibrated in anger, but I didn't stop. "If you wanted me to 'see' you from the beginning, you should have told me! You said I've never cared of how you feel, but have you ever even cared of how I feel? When you told me your past kisses? That I'm not the only one?"

Gale stared at me for a while, his angry face softened. I let both of my hands go and moved backwards. He tried to reach my hand, but I denied him. "One more thing," I said, still in anger. "Did you care when I saw Prim, my sister, the only person I ever love with no doubt, broke into pieces right in front of me? I tried to forgive you, I have, in fact, but not a word-even a word-you said sorry, or even talked to me about it, even though I'm sure that you and Beetee never thought that your creation will be used as the destroyer!"

"Katniss, I...," his face was full of regrets, but everything's too late now. Gale has caught a fire which has grown too big and impossible to resist.

"Go," I said eventually. "Go and find yourself! If that's what you desire, then go! I hope you'll find happiness. Goodbye, Gale." And soon after, I ran and kept running, left the boy who found me in the forest years ago behind. Without any desire to ever look back again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My tears brought me back to the real world. I tried to cry as softly as possible so I won't wake Peeta. It hurts to remember that last meeting. What has happened to Gale and I, the hunters that were once impossible to be apart, that our meeting always ends with conflicts? I know why. I am fire, and he himself is a fire too. If fires meet, they won't fade, instead they'll grow big and burn everything. But is it really that worse? Couldn't we fix our relationship?

The three days Peeta promised Plutarch passed by fast. I recovered quickly, even though I went through the nights with no sleep. Mostly I slept in unconsciously with no dream in the afternoon. Peeta noticed this, but never asked. We used to spend time in the hospital garden with Prim, enjoying morning sunlight. Most of the time I looked into his eyes while counting how many debts I indebted to him and how many times I've hurt him.

That morning, the preparations team Plutarch promised came. At first I thought they're new, but turned out they were my old preparations team, Venia and Octavia. They didn't change at all, still as innocent as kids. They hugged and kissed me, told Peeta and I how adorable our daughter is, and complained a bit about my eyes. After they fixed me a bit, they were busy playing with Prim who has already awaken.

Not long after, the camera crew came with Effie and Plutarch. Seeing them all made me missing Cinna all over again. Especially, when Effie showed me the dress which is one of his creation I would wear. That dress was a simplified mockingjay dress. Peeta also helped me put my mockingjay pin on. I hugged Prim who looked curiously to the cameras with Peeta sat next to us. And so, the interview started.

"How was the birthing process?" one of the crew whom I didn't know asked.

I turned my head to Peeta as he answered, "Well, first Katniss felt so much pain, so I rushed her to the hospital. The doctor told me, that it's impossible for Katniss to give birth normally due to many factors, so they made her sleep during the process.

"It wasn't that long, perhaps a few hours. But it took a few days for Katniss to recover. Prim was born healthy," he said. "and beautiful."

I got it now. That's why I didn't feel I've delivered Prim at first.

"Then, where did the name 'Prim' come from?" that blue-haired lady asked again.

"I was the one who named her," I answered. "Well, accidentally. Peeta brought her to me not long after I woke up. Primrose was the name of my late sister and this little baby reminded me of her."

"What are your plans after?"

"We will soon go home to Twelve," Peeta answered. "Katniss has recovered already and we've missed home."

After the interview, Peeta and I immediately packed our things. I've felt really healthy and there were no more reasons for us to stay. Even though Panem has declared their independence, I still like staying at home more than anything.

A train brought us home fast. We spent a day and a half in it. This train kind of reminded me of the train that brought us here years ago for the games. Peeta made me some cheese buns, like he used to at home. After the war, we rebuilt Peeta's family's bakery and now selling bread there again. I still hunt myself, like the old days, even though now we've had more than enough food supplies. Haymitch, our only neighbor in the Victor Village, still a drunk too. Almost nothing changes, except for the fact that the Hunger Games was no longer held.

Down from the train, I felt extremely relieved to be back home. Peeta and I held each other's hands, with Prim in my arms. Even though we've stayed in the Capitol for a while, we didn't carry too many with us, so it won't be hard to carry everything while holding Prim. The sky has turned orange as we arrived at the Victor's Village.

"Who's that?" Peeta asked while turning his head towards our house. I followed his eyes and realised someone was standing in our porch. I tried to focus. He's too high for Haymitch, so that's not him for sure. When we were finally close enough, that person heard our steps and turned to us. Then I suddenly realised who he was.

Gale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Gale," I said shockingly. He stared at us flatly. He examined us from top to toe, didn't seem surprised at all seeing who I was holding. Peeta, who knew there's something between Gale and I we should settle, offered to bring Prim and our things inside.

"So I heard right," Gale said as Peeta left. I didn't like the way he looked at me, as if I were a murderer, but I stayed silent. "For years I stayed in Two, tried to forget you and our last meeting and this is what I get in return."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying hard not to sound angry. I didn't want any other quarrels between us.

"I shouldn't have come," he said, ignoring my question. "I'm just ruining your little happy family."

"Wait," I said when Gale turned his back to leave. He stopped, but didn't want to stare at me. "Aren't you bored, Gale? Aren't you bored that our meetings always end like this? I thought you wanted to fix it as much as I do. Then what's your purpose coming here?"

What I said made him turned back and see me. "I want to fix it either, Katniss. I hate spending everyday remembering our last meeting. Hate regretting every word I said while imagining what I should've said instead. I really do regret it, Katniss."

"Then help me, Gale," I said. "Help me fix it. We won't make it unless we do it together."

"What can I do, Katniss?"

"A lot," I stared at him deeply. "A lot, Gale. We can just start all over again."

"What kind of start that could fix it, Katniss? You're happy now, with him and your daughter. It's impossible to start over. I'm no longer a part of your life."

"What kind of statement is that?" I felt fire started to catch inside of me, but I tried to resist it and keep my voice calm. "You're my best friend and will always be. We used to hunt together, protecting each other, and shared everything together. Isn't that what makes our relationship worth to be fought for?"

Gale stayed silent for a while before answering, "I need time. It isn't that easy for me to start over, Catnip."

"I'll wait," I promised him. Gale smiled and turned his back, leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Around," he said without looking at me or stopping his steps. I sighed heavily as his back slowly disappeared and went inside.

Peeta immediately hugged me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Peeta," I answered softly.

"I was scared on how you'd face it," Peeta said. "Didn't think Gale would come. Maybe he has seen the news."

"I'm sorry, it must be hard for you to see it."

"I'm fine," he said, reaching my hand. "Let's go inside, Prim is waiting."

I nodded and we went to our room together, visiting Prim who has laid on our bed, waiting. That night, Haymitch came to visit. Peeta baked him some breads. He seemed okay, but I still smell alcohol from his breath.

"Finally you're home," he said, biting a big chocolate bread. "Why, eh? Can't stand Capitol's glitters?"

"Homesick," Peeta answered while kissing Prim.

"You never called, Haymitch?" I asked him, jokingly.

"I should be the one who asked," he answered. "You used to be the one who called, Sweetheart. No more 'boy problem' you need to talk about, eh?"

I sighed, trying hard not to scratch his face.

"What did you do while we're gone, Haymitch?" Peeta asked.

"Not much. I was busy with the swans," Haymitch answered, biting his bread. "Maybe you could hunt again tomorrow, Sweetheart. I miss eating the deer you hunt."

"No problem."

"Are you sure you're healthy enough?" Peeta asked me.

"Hunting gives me health," I assured him. "No worries."

Haymitch got his bread done and left. I sighed. "He never changes."

"Well, what can we do?" Peeta kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep, you must be tired."

I agreed and immediately went up with him. After Prim fell asleep, I slept in his arms and closed my eyes.

It felt like I was just sleeping for only a minute when I heard a noise. Someone's throwing our window with little rocks. I woke up as slowly as possible and realised Gale was the one who did. He was going to throw another when he realised I've heard him. He told me to see him.

Now what? I thought. I turned my head to Peeta. Maybe I had a few minutes before he realised I wasn't beside him anymore. I immediately went to see Gale.

"Catnip," he said softly.

"Are you insane? You could have awaken Peeta, or Prim!"

Before I realised what he was doing, he has locked me in a hug. His lips kissed mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I pushed him away. I slapped him. "Now I know you've really lost your mind," I said angrily. My hands automatically wiped my lip.

"Katniss, I..."

"What is wrong with you?" I got really, really angry. "Haven't you realised that I am married? Do you forget, Gale, that room upstairs is where Peeta, my husband, sleep in? What has gotten into you?"

"You," he answered.

"What do you mean?" I said without softening my voice.

"You have gotten into me, Catnip," he said. "Maybe you haven't noticed but I've loved you ever since I found you in the forest years ago. At first I didn't realise it myself, but as time goes on, I was no longer considering you as that little, thin girl I accidentally met."

I didn't respond. I haven't lost my anger for what he just did. And, why should I believe his drunk statement that he has loved me since the very beginning?

"You could doubt me or think I've lost my mind, Catnip," he continued, saying what I just thought. "But not a word I just said was a lie. That's how I really feel, Catnip."

"Why should I believe you, Gale?"

"Weren't you the one who said we should 'start over'?" he answered. "This is the start I offer to you, Catnip. Leave him and be with me."

I made some steps backwards, away from him. "You're crazy. You really have lost your mind." I turned my back against him. "Go back here once you're yourself again, Gale."

"Wait," he said, holding my hand.

I sighed heavily, staring at him deeply when I said, "I didn't mean this when I said 'start over', Gale. You and I see it very differently. What you offered is really not an option. I've chosen with whom I'll spend my whole life with, I love him, he loves me, and we even have a daughter now. It's not that easy to leave everything. I'm so sorry, Gale."

"Then what did you mean with 'start over', Katniss?"

"What I meant was starting over, fixing our relationship, but still as best friends," I said. "Not less, but not more."

Gale didn't seem surprised, but I knew he couldn't accept it.

"Maybe you really do love me and I believe you," I stated. "But life is a choice, and I've decided to be with Peeta. Through happiness or sadness, sickness and health. I hope you understand that, Gale. Someday I'm sure you'll find someone who has made for you." I kissed his cheek. "Good night, Gale," and immediately went in.

I might have stabbed his chest with a sword, but that really is how I feel. I love Peeta and nothing can change that. I thought of Gale often, but that's it. I realised the only reason why I thought of him was the guilty feeling I felt, not more. Not love or anything, because my heart is only for Peeta-and Prim.

That night Gale came into my nightmares again, stabbing a sharp sword into my chest, right on my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next afternoon after I got home from hunting and took the deer. I hunted to Haymitch, I went to the bakery because both Peeta and Prim have been there. Peeta has started to sell breads again today, as I have started to hunt.

I came in and went to see him. He hugged me. "Hey," he said. "How was it?"

"Fun," I said. "Felt like I've never stopped. Where's Prim?"

"She's sleeping in that room behind us," he said. I immediately went to the room he mentioned and found my daughter sleeping on a soft sofa. I held her in my arms, kissed her cheeks, and brought her back to the front room. Peeta gave me a small cheese bun. I sat on the sofa, enjoying my bun while holding Prim.

"Gale was here," Peeta said suddenly. I stopped chewing and stared at him.

"What did he...?"

"He told me everything," he continued, sat next to me. "I didn't expect him to ask something like that from you."

I was about to answer but somehow I lost my voice. Peeta kissed my forehead then continued, "Thank you," he said. "Thank you for saying no."

"Of course I said no!" I said. "I've decided to be with you and I do love you, not Gale or anybody else."

Peeta put his forehead on mine. "I love you too, Katniss. Always."

I let our foreheads touch each other's. It feels good. "But, Peeta," I said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... Do you think I've hurt him? By telling him the truth?"

"Well," Peeta hesitated for a while. "We can't deny that, but you have done the right thing, Katniss. By telling the truth, you've done what's right. Whatever the choice you make, telling the truth will always be the right thing to do. I think, it's better to be honest and hurt him now, then let him believe the wrong one and hurt him later."

As always, what Peeta said calms me down. "What did he say?"

"He said, 'It's not Katniss' fault for telling the truth. It was all me, who hoped too much,'" Peeta said, trying to sound like Gale. "'I'm sorry I stole a kiss from her, Peeta. I didn't think rationally that night. This morning I woke up and realised that wasn't the right thing to do.' That's it."

"I'm so sorry, Peeta," I said. "It just happened, I..."

Peeta stopped me with a kiss. "It's okay, Katniss. I believe you. After all, there are no reasons for me to be mad-at you or Gale."

"Then, did he leave? Or staying here?"

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but he has decided to leave, Katniss."

"What? Why?" I asked shockingly.

"Maybe this will explain everything," Peeta said. He kissed me and stood up. I raised one of my eyebrow, couldn't understand what he meant as he opened his cupboard and took out a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"It's from Gale," he told me, giving it to me. "He gave it for me before leaving. He said, 'Please give this letter to Katniss because I might have gone too far when she's home from hunting. I didn't seal it, you can read it too if you want.' But I didn't do it. I know that there are some things between the two of you I can't know. Read it."

"Thanks, Peeta," I said sincerely.

"I'm gonna make some breads to be brought home," he said and left.

I sighed heavily, staring at the paper I was holding doubtfully. Should I open it? No, that's not the question. Was I prepared to read every word that has been written on it? I sighed and opened it. True, it was Gale's handwriting.

**Katniss,**

**Peeta told me you went out to hunt so I decided to just write you a letter. I'm sorry that I've awaken you up last night. I'm sorry that I've done something I shouldn't. I'm sorry that I've stolen a kiss from you. But especially, forgive my selfish self.**

**I've decided to go and start over. I followed your suggestion, but with different way. Maybe I haven't found who I really am before, but I've known which path to walk on. And it's all because of you, Katniss. Thank you.**

**I couldn't sleep last night thinking what you told me. It's not your fault for telling the truth, it was all mine. Don't worry if what you said hurt me or not, I can handle it. I thought over every word you said and realised you were right. Life's a choice and you've chosen yours. It's not right for me to push you, like what I've done last night. I'm sorry.**

**Now I've taken the new way, as you've taken yours years ago. But I will always remember you and what you said that no matter what happen I will always be a part of your life. I will always love you, Katniss. Even though I'm doing it the right way now. I hope someday when we meet again, each of us have found happiness.**

**About the bomb, I'm so sorry, Katniss. On behalf of Beetee too. We didn't realise that Coin was using us and used our creation to kill children of the Capitol, including your sister. I was afraid to say it because I thought you've hated me and would never forgive me. But I was wrong. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you accidentally.**

**Oh yeah, Katniss. I forgot to congratulate you on your wedding and also the birth of your little Primrose. Sorry I'm late. To be honest, your daughter does remind me of Prim. She's really a cute and pretty baby girl. I hope she'll grow strong and kind-hearted like you and Peeta. I will always wish your family the best. Someday when we meet, I might have had my own children, too. Goodbye, Katniss. Sorry I can't say goodbye to you in person.**

**Gale.**

I folded that letter and sighed in relieve. Then I remembered of something. I opened the cupboard and pulled out a thick book covered with animal skin. "Peeta?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he answered. His lips curved a smile.

"Will you help me?" I asked, giving him the book. "Please draw Gale for me?"

"My pleasure," he answered, took the book and started to draw on an empty page. It wasn't that long after when Peeta finished his drawing. "How?"

"Perfect, as always," I answered. I smiled and put Gale's letter between the pages then closed the book.

Peeta smiled and kissed me. I kissed him. From now on we will all be fine, as long as we have each other. From now on everything will fall into place. We hugged Prim and kissed her cheeks from both sides. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," I told him.

"Real or not real?" Peeta asked jokingly.

"Real," I answered with no doubts.

**The End?**


End file.
